Love runs deeper then the pain
by DyannaNichole
Summary: I'm most stories Ally is depressed and Austin helps her threw it. Well I'm Dyanna so I had to make it different and so Austin is depressed and Ally helps him. Eventually Auslly. Give it a try, it's better then it sounds. Review?


Okay this story is really personal for me and if actually been working I it for a while and I wasnt going to put this up until Sunday but then something happend and somebody told me they didn't wasnt to be around me an that they didnt talk to me but I know he reads my stories so if you reading this I'm sorry okay? Thou won't answer your phone and your mom told me you don't want to see me or talk to me but I don't even know what I did! If its because I cut I'm sorry but don't be mad, please!

* * *

Austin Moon. The teen heart throb, the over night ( or two) Internet sensation, the 17 year old blonde that some how managed to make everybody around him smile. He wasn't the smartest teenage boy, not by a long shot, but his heart was in the right place. He wasn't exactly the most popular guy in the school, but everybody knew him. He was considered a bad boy, a player, yet In his 17 years he has yet to date a girl ( or a guy but I think we all know which team he plays for). He would never admit it, but his heart belongs to his songwriter.

He's arrogant, overly conceited, and his ego is bigger then the moon ( haha no pun intended) but he prefers exceptionally confident. He knows he has talent, he also knows he is movie star gorgeous.

Austin Moon is good a sports, he's good at music, and he's not exactly dumb, A's&B's maybe a C here and there, but one the Austin Moon isn't so good at is expressing his emotions.

* * *

Allison Dawson. The shy songwriter, the 16 year old brunette that works behind the counter at Sonic Boom. She wasnt popular at school either, but everybody knew her name. Wether it was as Austin Moons songwriter, or his best friend, or by her actual name. Guys noticed her beauty, well some if them, and a few asked her out. She turned then down. She would never admit it, but her heart belonged to that Arrogant, overly conceited, sorry exceptionally confident, best friend of hers.

She's talented, she knows she can write songs and she has a amazing voice, but she doesn't know how beautiful she really is.

She's good a writing songs, she's good at running a store at only 16. She's really smart, and talented, but the one thing she's best at is being there for her friends when ever they need her.

* * *

Austin always strives for perfection. His dad wants him to have the best grades so he can get into a good college and make something out of his self. His mom just wants him to be happy.

He comes home and his dad is sitting at the kitchen table. He tells him it's his junior year, he needs to start looking for colleges. Austin never told his dad he's not going to college. But when he does he flips out. He begins to yell and Austin just awkwardly sits there. When his dad finally stops yelling he walks up stairs an into his room. He kicks of his shoes and peels off his leather jacket.

He walks into his bathroom and stares into the mirror. 'Im not good enough' he thinks. 'Im just a disappointment to him' he stares past himself untill he is looking towards the mirror but he's staring at nothing. His left hand finds the knob for the second draw and he slowly opens it. Just random soap and toothpaste boxes you would think was all that was in there if you just looked in. His left hand moved all the unused soap and toothpaste towards the front if the draw, his eyes still staring blankly into the mirror. All the way at the back is a soap box that's untouched. He grasps it in his hand and sits in onto the counter.

He slowly opens up the box and empties the contents. Razors blades. He touches each one until he finds the sharpest. He slowly picks it up with his right Hand and looks down at his left forearm. Scars. His beautiful tan skin in covered in fading scars and fresh cuts. He slowly brings the blade down onto his wrist and waits for the pain. He presses down harder and pulls the blade across is skin. Once he sees the blood seep threw his skin he begins to smile. He stars in the 2nd, then the 3rd. He decides to go a little deeper so he presses down harder. He doesn't draw much blood before his phone vibrates in his pocket. He pulls it out and Ally's name flashes across the screen. If it was anybody else he would have continued what it was doing but this time it was Ally.

'My dads out of town' it's all the next says but it means so much more. Her dad is out if town and there is a storm, Ally is scared if storms. She wants him to come over because she thinks the power is about to go out and if it does well Ally is also scared if the dark.

'Give me 10 minutes' he replied and put the blades away. He changes into his hot pink sweat pants and covers the cuts with makeup once they stop bleeding. He slides on hoodie over his black tank top. He grabs a bag, (which contains movies, pickles, and anything else he may need)and his car keys and is out the door. His mom knows that if its storming he goes to Ally's so he doesn't even need to tell her he is gone.

By the time he gets out of the car and too he door his hoodie is soaked. When ally's opens to door she smiles and lets him in. They head up to her room and he falls on he bed. He giggles and tells him to take his hoodie off so it can dry. " I'm good" he states. "Austin, If you want to lay on my bed then your taking it off" he sighs and slides it over his head throwing it to her. She walks out the room to put it in the dryer while he checks to make sure the makeup is still covering the scars.

She noticed the hoodie was inside out and went to turn it right side out. She just happened to notice makeup around the wrist area. She wonders why Austin would have makeup on his hoodie but just ignores it. When she walks back in Austin is laying in her bed with his hands behind his head. She thinks part of his wrist is a different shade then the tier but she ignores it.

They lay and talk for almost two hours. Some time after that they fall to sleep. When Austin wakes up he has to get home. Ally leaves to go to work right after Austin leaves.

* * *

When Austin gets home his dad again is picking out colleges. Austin explains that he doesn't want to go and that he isn't going. His dad yells at him telling him he will never be the son he wanted.

Austin barley makes it into his bathroom before his vision is blurred. Not my tears, no he is just that mad. Again for the second time in 24 hours he cuts. He likes the feeling it gives him, he almost doesn't stop. He's past 10 cuts before he realizes his arm is covered in blood.

He bandages his arm and throws on a long sleeve lime green shirt. He slides out if his sweat pants and into black skinny jeans. He decides to walk to sonic boom, he needs to clear his head.

He doesn't talk to many people that day. He walks past the food court ignoring the greetings he gets from people he knows. He ignores Trish, even Dez. But when the little 7 year old girl asks him for his autograph he kneels down infront if her and smiles.

When he got to sonic boom ally was sitting in the counter writing in her book. The store wasn't open, she closed up early since her dad wasnt there. Besides, it's Sunday, if they want a key board that bad they can wait till Monday.

She notices there's something wrong with him, she just doesn't know what. He stands infront of her, her legs crossed and her book in her lap. She looks up and he is still taller then her. She closes her book and unfolds her legs wrapping her arms around Austin's neck. "You look like you could use a hug" she whispers in his ear. He steps in between her legs and wraps his arms around her waist. The hug last longer then there hugs Usually do, maybe because he didn't want to let go and she knew he needed this. She didnt pull back until she felt the tear hit her bear shoulder. She looked Into his eyes but he just pulled away and walked out.

* * *

The next few weeks goes by almost the same. Every night and every morning, Austin cuts. When he hugs Ally he doesn't want to let go big he has to. If he lets a tear escape he leaves right then.

That Friday night Ally calls him because she wants to watch movies with him. He goes and she asks why he is wearing long sleeves but he just shrugs.

* * *

Saturday the store is closed but she's still in there sitting on the counter, legs crossed. He hardly comes bye lately but he just had to come today. He's wearing skinny jeans and a hoodie. He stands in front of her and she questions why he is wearing a hoodie, in August, in Miami. He doesn't answer, instead he pulls her legs apart and steps in between them. He wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her as close to his chest as he can. She snakes her arms around his neck and he slides his arms under her thighs and picks her up. He would stay down here but the windows mean that anybody could walk by and see. He carries her up the stairs and into the practice room, kicking the door closed. "What are you doing"? She asks in his ear. "I need your help, but you can't freak out" his voice is shakeing because he is almost crying.

He sits her down on the couch and when he pulls back she can see the tears in his eyes. "Austin whats wrong" she asks. He breaks down on the floor I tears. She's scared now, she doesn't know whats wrong.

She slides down the couch and sits beside him. He pulls her into his lap and she wraps her arms around his neck why he cries into her shoulder. "Austin, can you please take the hoodie off? It's really hot" she whispers into his ear. "Ally, I can't" his voice is shakeing and it sounds diffrent from all the tears but she doesn't listen. She unwraps her arms from his neck and pulls the hem of his hoodie over his head revealing the black tank top under neath. She can feel him tense as she throws to hoodie to the side and wraps her arms back around him.

He pulls her closer and turn her until she is straddling his waist. If anyone walked in they would think Austin was comforting ally, not the other way around. She pulls back and his hands fall down to her hips. "Austin whats wrong"? She asks. He doesn't answer, instead he begins to run circles into her left hip. She looks down and tears begin to form at what she sees. She brings his right hand up and traces over the scars. She kisses each cut and then drops his right hand, picking up his left. She repeats the same thing to that one before she looks up at Austin.

He has a single tear sliding down his left cheek. "Why"? She asks. Her voice horse from crying. He moves his arms so they are wraped around her waist loosely and pulls her closer before beginning the story that started three years before.

When he is done with the story she noticed a cut that is half covered by the black tank top. She reaches out with a shaking hand before pulling his shirt over his head. She has seen him shirtless, but not in over a month. Besides, this is different. She's undressing him this time. She knows he has abs, she could feel them when they hug, but whats new for her is the scars. There fading, and eventually they will be gone completely.

She kisses each one and she makes a promise. She promises that she will help him get over this.

* * *

Two weeks in and only eight cuts. That's really good for him. The scars in his abs are almost gone. Ally makes sure he knows he's not alone and makes sure to keep any in needed pressure off of him. She talks to his dad and he has layed of about college a little.

* * *

During the the next two weeks, it's only five cuts. He looks a little happier, an he realizes that he doesn't just love Ally, he's in love with her. What he doesn't know is she feels the same way.

* * *

The next weeks starts off fine, but Friday night he breaks down. She senses something is wrong and sneaks into his house threw his bedroom window. She doesn't see him so she goes over to his closed bathroom door. She listens for a minute but hears nothing. When she opens the door her heart breaks.

He is sitting against the bathtub with blood pouring from his wrists. "I'm sorry, I just couldn't take it any longer, I broke down. I'm sorry" she wraps up his wrists and they walks back into his room.

They lay down on his bed and she starts to cry. He wonders why she's crying, he's the one that cutting himself. But then it hits him, she just walked in on her best friend cutting himself. "I'm so sorry Ally, ill make you a promise. I promise I won't cut again. I promise I won't an if I even think about it ill come to you. I know I said I wouldn't buy now I realize how much it hurts you and I can't put you threw this pain" he whispers into her ear. Sometime during her crying they had shifted so that she was on her back and he was on his side, his arms wraped around her and his head hurried into the crook of her neck.

"I know it's bad Austin but tell me one thing, have you ever thought about suicide" she asks but he can tell she doesn't want to ask. "I'm not going to lie to you ally, of course I've thought about it but there's one thing that kept me here, you"

He leans in and seals his promise with a kiss

* * *

Three weeks later and he has kept his promise, of course he could never brake that promise to his girlfriend, he just couldn't.

* * *

It's a year later and he is very proud to say that after that night he only cut twice, a total of 5 cuts. She was always there for him and he was there for her. Of course now he is a senior and when he told his dad he wasnt going to college, he was okay with it.

That was the first night he said he loved her. He had alot the thank her for.

Three years later and all the scars are gone. They don't like the speak up his 'dark days' they were happy, they moved in together over a year and a half ago , and he was a rockstar. She was still his songwriter but she had her own career in music too. He was releasing his 6th album and he was only 21. He was living the dream. And he only had one person to thank

Allison Moon

* * *

This is the longest thing I have ever wrote in one Chapter. This is. One shot and I notice there aren't many story's where austin is the one that's depressed so I changed the rolls. Anyways I hope you like it and please review and tell me what you like.

Bye, drake I have a feeling your gonna read this cause even if you hate me you always read my stories to see if I'm hiding anything from you. So if your reading this why are you so mad? I'm sorry okay!

Sorry about that guys I'm just running out of options. Review! Oh and Rydel is 20!


End file.
